Collagen cross-linking is a treatment for multiple ophthalmic disorders. In some cases, collagen cross-linking may also be combined with other treatments to improve corneal strength or optical refraction, such as corneal ring segment inserts, topography-guided laser, and the like. Corrective lenses are normally required after these treatments for weakened corneas, but with smaller, more normalized prescriptions. Increased corneal symmetry allows for more comfortable contact lens wear, often of daily disposable lenses. Collagen cross-linking limits deterioration of vision, increases unaided and uncorrected vision, and may reduce the need for corneal transplantation. Collagen cross-linking may also have a role in stabilizing and “locking in” refractive effects of other procedures.